


Together We Go

by rabbitxheart



Series: Fallout Drabbles and Short Stories [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitxheart/pseuds/rabbitxheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks at the ring closely, at the inscription inside. There's just a date, a few years before the bombs. They must've been her age, maybe a little older. It strikes her that maybe she even knew who they were.<br/>How odd life can be.<br/>“Never thought I'd find someone I'd want to give it to,” Hancock says, so softly she's glad she even hears him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Have you any idea how many times I've cried over this damn fic? Started writing it almost immediately after I'd romanced Hancock. Most of it was written to Oh Miss Believer by Twenty One Pilots, which also happens to be where the title is from.

They're sitting on the rooftop of the Old State House, watching what for once is a clear night sky. It's a little chilly, chilly enough for them to share a blanket, but a shared wine bottle in, Nora isn't that cold. Besides, Hancock's like a furnace against her side. It would be perfect, were it not for his shifting fiddling with something in his hand. Hancock hasn't even said anything for almost five minutes, which is rare for him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Nora asks, curiosity getting the best of her. Hancock hesitates for a second or two before pressing what he's holding into her palm, squeezing her hand a little before retreating. Nora holds it up to the light. “A ring. One of yours? I don't think I've seen it before.”

“I.. I stole it, to be honest. Both of them. Before I left, in case I'd need the money,” he says, almost staring at it. “Not like my brother ever put any effort into his relationship with her anyways. I've no idea what he did with dad's.”

“It was your mother's?” She handles it a bit gentler, careful not to drop it.

“It's her engagement ring. Pre-bombs, actually,” he says, looking at it. “Grandma's grandma, something like that.”

She looks at it closely, at the inscription inside. There's just a date, a few years before the bombs. They must've been her age, maybe a little older. It strikes her that maybe she even knew who they were.

How odd life can be.

“Never thought I'd find someone I'd want to give it to,” Hancock says, so softly she's glad she even hears him.

Nora looks up at him, abruptly pulled out of her thoughts, and he's looking straight at her.

“Are.. Are you proposing?” She's pretty sure her face is redder than the brick they're leaning against.

“I just.. I've been thinking. Maybe too much. We're constantly up to no good, and I don't know how long-” he cuts off, looking away.

“How long what?” Nora shifts closer to his side, and when Hancock looks back at her, they're almost curled together the way they sleep; tangled and warm. But he's still tense; so tense she's afraid he might bolt if she moves too quickly.

“How long I get to have you by my side.”

“Hey,” Nora reaches out to cover his clenched fists with her hand. “I'm not dying tomorrow.”

Hancock shakes his head, sighing.  
“No, because tomorrow you've got plans with Daisy and won't leave Goodneighbor, and everyone here knows better than to even look at you the wrong way,” he agrees. “But I'm gonna live longer than you, maybe _five times_ as long. It's not an _if_ , it's a _when_. I just wanna make the most of what time we have.”

She remembers Nate getting drafted, the uncertainty of knowing every knock on the door might be the bad news delivered by someone she didn't even know. Years of stomach aches and secret crying and the empty side of the bed, then only having him home for a year before he was torn away from her. Hancock will probably not die unless he active chooses to, but Nora? Nora's a different story, one she hadn't really considered the impact of.

It's not a hard decision to make.

“Ask me?” she says, holding out the ring for Hancock to take. She's never seen him this nervous before, eyes wide and not quite sure where to look. As he takes it, she carefully climbs over to straddle his lap, anchoring him down and cocooning them in the blanket at the same time. When she settles, she's just far enough away for Hancock to take her hand between them.

“Now,” she nods.

“Will you marry me?” He asks, voice wavering and small, and that's what finally drives it home for her, just how much he _needs_ this. How much they both do, because _good god_ how she does.

“I'd love to,” she answers, nodding.

The ring slides on easily, Hancock gentle like the times he's had to stitch an injury of hers, careful not to hurt her further. It's not quite a perfect fit, but neither too snug to hurt her nor too loose to fall off.

“My heart's beating out of my goddamn chest,” Hancock admits with a shaky exhale, pulling her in by the waist until his head is tucked under her chin. Nora doesn't say a thing, just hugs him closer. She knows he's listening to hers thundering away just as heavily.

 

Nora's barely awake and half dressed, rummaging around the top floor of the Old State House for breakfast and drowsily chatting with the guards, when she's pulled into a closet quicker than she can process. A little hungover and running on way too little caffeine, it takes her a while to focus her eyes in the half dark.

“We need to talk,” Fahrenheit says, pressing her against the shelves.

“Wha-”

Fahrenheit rolls her eyes, actively leaning over Nora to intimidate her. Nora knows, she's seen her do it before.

“Look, nobody blames you if-” Fahrenheit stops, jaw clenching. “I'm shit at these things. Just don't toy with him, alright. _Don't_ wear the wedding ring if you're still with Hancock. The only reason I ask nicely is because I like you. Don't make me regret that.”

Nora almost gets angry because _that ring is buried with Nate_ , but then she remembers- she _is_ wearing a ring.

“ _Oh_. I didn't get this from Nate, Fahrenheit,” she says, leaning back against the shelves, internally exhaling.

“You-” Fahrenheit cuts off, and it's probably the one and only time Nora will ever get to see her genuinely surprised. Grabbing Nora's hand she holds it up, inspecting the ring. “I'll be damned. You guys got _married_?”

“He proposed last night,” Nora says, sounding almost surprised herself. She can't believe she got hungover enough for this not to be the first thing on her mind when she woke up. They both look down on it. “Family heirloom.”

“I-”

 

The door is pulled open, and they must both look as busted, still holding hands, Nora still only dressed in long johns and one of Hancock's old worn t-shirts.

“I wake up to an empty bed and a full closet.” Hancock eyes them, amused. ”Anything I should know about?”

“You're just jealous you didn't get to join.” Nora deadpans, pulling her hand out of Fahrenheit's grasp.

“Well,” Hancock says, leaning against the door frame with a grin. “If you're gonna run off with someone already, you couldn't pick someone else? You really have to pick my Best Woman?”

Fahrenheit's eyebrows shoot up, and she looks even more surprised than she did a minute ago.

“Best Man?” Hancock backpedals, looking a bit worried. “...Person? Look, we've never talked about your gender identity, but know that I supp-”

“Thought you'd pick MacCready,” Fahrenheit says, still frowning. Hancock looks absolutely horrified in ways she's only seen after particularly close calls with bloatflies.

“Mac- _What_?! You're my right hand! Why would I pick _MacCready_ over you?”

”Figured he'd look better in a wedding procession.” She shrugs, and Hancock sets off about loyalty and something about a drunken bet made a decade ago.

Nora's watching intensely as they trade barbs, because is that... is that a _blush_?

“Are you blushing?” Nora blurts, shutting Hancock up, and wow. Fahrenheit's given her looks that could kill before, but this one takes the cake.

“She is!” Hancock chokes out, reaching out to poke it, getting his hand slapped away by Fahrenheit. He gasps overdramatically. “Does someone have a crush? Did you just picture MacCready in a tux?”

“I could kill you in a matter of _seconds_ ,” she hisses, and Hancock just barely steps aside in time to avoid Fahrenheit lounging for him, then runs for his life.

“Wait, would you wear a dress? Oh, _man_.” Hancock cackles, then she hears an oof, something breaking, and the weirdly familiar sound of them wrestling.

 

Looking into Hancock's office, she sees one of the sofas has shuffled off this mortal coil, Hancock lying beside it face down on the floorboards with Fahrenheit sitting on his back.

“I'm going to Daisy's,” Nora says, stepping around them to get her boots. “I need coffee.”

“Avenge me,” Hancock groans.

 

The guards out on the street greet her as she walks past them, all of them aware she's welcome to come and go as she wants to at Daisy's regardless of opening hours.

“Hey,” Daisy grins, walking around the counter, arms wide open. “And congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Nora says, accepting the hug. “How'd you know?”

“Word travels fast around here, the guards are busybodies. You should see Jameson's face every time he's overheard something new. Oh, you even have a ring,” she smiles. “Those are hard to come by.”

“Yeah, I know. There's a wedding ring to match it,” Nora says, sitting down by the window. “Only I don't have either for Hancock,” she adds, and Daisy frowns, joining her with a cup of coffee for them each.

“I don't know if I can help you with that, darling. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. I have a plan, I think. But I need your help. And your discretion.”

“You have my attention, at the very least,” Daisy says, leaning on her elbows on the table. “What do you want me to do?”

“I'll let you know when it's time.” Nora says. “Did Jameson have anything else worth knowing?”

Daisy starts talking, and Nora sips her coffee, listening attentively.

 

“How do you wanna do this?” Hancock asks later that night, face tucked into the nape of her neck.

“I thought you liked being the big spoon,” she says with a backwards roll of her hips, earning a hitched breath from Hancock.

“No. Well, yes. Definitely yes,” he says, the grin audible as he slides a hand under her t-shirt, lazily rubbing her belly. “But I was thinking about the wedding.”

“Oh,” she says, turning a little. “Well. I dunno. Do you want a priest?”

“There aren't too many in the Commonwealth, and they tend to stay out of Goodneighbor,” he chuckles. “But someone needs to officiate.”

“I could ask Preston.” She squints a little, trying to remember. “I think I've actually seen him officiate a wedding between two settlers.”

“He'll still probably cry when you ask him,” Hancock says, voice nothing but warmth. They've grown to care about eachother, Nora knows. Even if they like to pretend otherwise. “Please let me be there for it, I wanna see.”

“And Fahrenheit's your best man,” Nora continues, ignoring Hancock's request. “I was thinking about asking Piper to be my maid of honor.”

“Mhm,” he says, lazily planting little kisses along her shoulder. “Who do you want for bridesmaids?”

“Curie would be so happy. Cait if she wants to,” she hums, tilting her head to give him more access to her neck, earning an appreciative noise from Hancock. “Shaun and Nat should be here, too, have to get them from Sanctuary.”

“Not too many petals around. Pity. Shaun could still carry the ring.”

Nora turns to look at him, but Hancock keeps his face hidden in her hair.

“Have you been reading up on pre-war weddings?”

“I asked Daisy and Nick. Wanna do this right.” He tries to pull her closer by the waist, but Nora turns around in his arms.

“Hey,” she says, tilting his chin up. “The only way to do this right is to do exactly what we want to do. Fuck traditions we don't want.”

“I want a big wedding,” Hancock admits. “Maybe outside on the steps, make room for everyone out on the street toward the Rexford.“

“Big party later?” She smiles, imagining the Third Rail full of people. "Bring Codsworth to help Charlie? He'd have a field day."

“Magnolia could sing.” He nods.

“Sturges is one hell of a cook.” She's never seen someone do what he can with a radstag, that's for sure.

“With so many people helping we could just stay in until we need to get dressed,” Hancock chuckles, hand sliding up her shirt. Well, _his_ shirt, technically.

“Tempting, but no.” She shakes her head, close enough to brush her lips against hers, just shy of a kiss. “You won't get to see me before the wedding.”

“Bullshit,” he says and pulls away a bit, incredulous. “How come?”

“It's _tradition_.” Nora snorts out a laugh at the face he makes.

“You just said fuck tradition!”

“I wanna see your face when you first see me in the dress. Savor it, maybe get Deacon to take a photo of it. You'll have to wait.” Hancock's still staring at her, waiting for her to say it was just a joke. “It'll be worth it, promise.”

“I prefer instant gratification,” Hancock huffs, more playful than annoyed. “But fine. If that's what you want. When are we going to do it?”

“We'd need some time to get organized, let everyone know. I have some stuff I need to do first. Maybe wait until July?”

“Three months, huh?” Hancock chuckles, tilting her onto her back and leaning over her. “People might think we're living in sin.”

“ _You're_ sin,” she counters, finally kissing him.

“And you're trouble personified.” His hand slide down her sides, tugging at her underwear. “Match made in heaven.”

 

 

Nora wakes up early, still wrapped in Hancock's arms despite the July heat. He's still asleep, exhausted after having worked with Sturges to finish setting everything up for the wedding. They've got spare beds and bedrolls all over Goodneighbor, guards from some of the bigger settlements to help just in case of, and she's pretty sure Whitechapel Charlie paid someone off to raid as many bottles of good liquor and beer as they could find in all of the Commonwealth, because the Third Rail is _stocked_. Or it might have been Cait, Fahrenheit and MacCready, you never really know when they three of them are left alone for too long.

She leans down, nuzzling his neck.

“Tickles,” he murmurs sleepily.

“I'm heading to Daisy's. Just wanted to say bye.”

“How long will you be there for?” Hancock says suspiciously, opening one eye slightly.

“Friday.”

“It takes _that long_ for you to get ready?” He protests, stretching out with a yawn.

“For this?” She reaches out, stroking his cheek. Tracing the scarring on his face in a way that used to make him self-conscious until he learned to recognize it as reverence. “Yeah.”

“You look a bit sad,” he hums, shuffling closer until he can wrap his arms around her waist while still lying on his side. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I'm not. A little nervous, though.” She runs a hand down his side, smiling a little at the twitch when she passes a ticklish spot. “It's a big change.”

“Hey, I'm nervous too,” Hancock says, sitting up. “But it's still you and I. That's not gonna change. We're still gonna be shooting and drinking our way through the Commonwealth.”

Nora nods, and leans in to kiss him, short but sweet. It's oh so tempting to slip in under the covers again, sleep some more and just drink in the feel of him next to her, but she has things to do that can't wait. Knowing that doesn't make her less nervous, however.

“I love you. More than I'll ever be able to tell you.”

“I love you, too,” he answers, leaning up to kiss her forehead. “Now go to Daisy's before I pull you back into bed. Figure I've got two more hours of sleep before Sturges comes in and throws a wrench at me.”

 

“It's time,” Nora says in lieu of a hello, sneaking in just as Daisy finishes her breakfast.

“Yeah? Finally gonna tell me what all the secrecy is about?” She sets down her plate. “I've been curious ever since you allowed me to see the dress, I thought that was it.”

“It's a little different,” Nora grins, sitting down and reaching into her bag to fish out a little package.

She hands Daisy the little box, and her eyes widen when she opens it.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“Yeah.”

“And you're sure, hon? This is... This is big. Really big.” Daisy sets it down, taking Nora's hand in hers.

“I am. Already was.” Nora holds up her overnight bag. “Will you help me?”

“ _Of course_ I'll help,” Daisy says, beaming. “You go get us some wine from Charlie, tell him I sent you. I'll close the shop. Is anyone else coming?”

“Curie, she's at the Rexford setting stuff up in the basement. Cait and Piper will turn up later.”

“Okay, I'll bring enough snacks for all of us. Now go,” Daisy shoos her out, grinning. “See you at the Rexford.”

 

 

It seems half of Sanctuary have made their way to little ol' Goodneighbor for this, maybe even from the other settlements, because all the chairs in Goodneighbor have been placed out, and there are still people leaning up against the walls, talking and laughing among themselves. Sturges said he had a good idea of how many, and Hancock hopes he does, because that is _a lot_ of mouths to feed.

He had to ask Fahrenheit if he was tripping when he saw Danse in the crowd, formally dressed and in the company of an auburn haired girl he vaguely remembers from saving their asses at a police station near Sanctuary. He's still having problems grasping they came to _Goodneighbor_. Maxson's head would most likely implode if he knew.

What a sight that would be to behold.

“How you holding up?” Deacon asks, already on his third roll of camera film. Hancock's still not quite sure if it's wedding photography or recon. Quite possibly both.

“I can't believe she won't let me see her, stupid pre-war rituals,” he mumbles. “I haven't seen her in three days. Three days! What if she's ran off with Garvey? Can't I just see her? Five minutes?”

“It's _two_ days, and you can't,” Sturges says with a smile. “And she's still here, don't worry.”

“Nervous?” Cait asks him, grinning.

“Shut up,” he blurts, and she grins even wider. “Just.. get up there. All of you.”

“Everything will be fine,” Curie smiles, offering him a hug to calm him down. It doesn't really work, but he appreciates the gesture, squeezing her back. “Remember, Nora is very nervous, too.”

 

Outside, Hancock can see Preston take place at the top of the stairs to the Old State House, and the din is starting to quiet down. Almost time.

“Okay, we're all set,” Daisy says, walking into the lobby with Shaun, Nat and Piper in tow. “Everybody ready?” She looks to Hancock, who can't do anything but nod, patting Shaun's back when he wraps his arms around Hancock's waist. If he talks he might actually vomit.

“Just wait until you see mom!” Shaun says, sending Hancock's already frayed nerves into another bout of anxious anticipation. “Where do we stand?”

“You just walk up to me when you get up there, kiddo,” MacCready says, “and Nat, you stand by your sister.”

“Yeah, I remember,” she smiles, holding out the ring box to Shaun. “Here you go.”

 

Daisy goes first, not quite the bride's mother, but as close as Nora has had in almost all of her life, and takes her place in the front row. Heads are starting to turn as they line up, Cait and Sturges first, then MacCready and Curie. Fahrenheit and Piper come to stand in front of him, Nat and Shaun behind. Hancock almost wishes someone would lead him out there, preferably in a wheelchair.

 

"Good luck,” MacCready says, patting Hancock's shoulder. He's in a tux, and thank God for that. Having Fahrenheit's red face to snicker at has defused what is already a nervous timebomb ready to go off.

“Yeah, you too,” Hancock answers before he can even process that maybe that's not the right response, but whatever.

“Almost time,” Fahrenheit says, quickly doing her tie. When she sees him fidgeting, she grabs him by the shoulders. “You've toppled political systems and lead an entire town for a decade, Hancock. You've got this.”

Hancock takes a deep breath, adjusts his coat, nodding.

“I've got this. I've got this.”

“There you go. Wait until we're there, then it's your turn. I'll give you a nod when you can start walking, if you need it.”

“Right.”

“You physically can't vomit if you smile.”

“Thanks,” he says, because while she most likely said it just to mess with him, he actually needs it.

“If you faint, I won't carry you up there.”

“Very funny, asshole,” he says, but he's laughing. Fahrenheit seems to count it as a win, and the wedding procession starts moving, one row after the other. He waits until the reach Preston, takes three deep breaths, then walks out into the sun.

 

It feels like he's on jet, slowly walking towards them. There are too many thoughts bouncing around in his head, too many faces to truly process. He tried getting clean a couple of times before leaving Diamond City, the longest of them he spent a sweating, sickly mess in Nick's old quarters in Diamond City. He's shaking more now than he ever did then. If all goes well, he'll walk away from here a married man. Married to _Nora_ , out of all people, as if he's ever deserved her. And even looking past that, a pirate mayor and a time-traveling general? What a combination.

What if she runs without saying anything?

 

“See, still in one piece,” Fahrenheit whispers as he reaches the steps.

“Hancock.” Preston nods, biting back a smile.

“Garvey.” He responds, only smiling when Preston pulls him in for a quick hug.

“You've got this,” he whispers.

“Thanks,” Hancock says, and they turn as Shaun and Nat start walking, meaning Nora and Nick are out of the basement and about to walk out. He watches Nat lead Shaun hand in hand, and later he'll smile about that when re-telling it to Nora, but for now he's so nervous he barely knows what to do with himself.  
  


“Oh my God,” Preston says, and Hancock looks up to see Valentine lead her in from the Rexford, where Daisy, Magnolia and Piper have been doting on her for almost two days.   
  


It doesn't really click, despite what Preston said and the murmur of the crowd. Not until they lock gazes and instead of the brown eyes he's used to, they're coal black, matching his. _Exactly_ like his.

She's still pale, even with the scarring, and her jet black hair is still there, curled and draped down her shoulders, unlike the practical bun she usually sports. He barely sees the dress at first, and where she found a gown like that in the post-apocalyptic wastes, he will never know. It matches the blue of his shirt, too. Hancock's pretty sure he's gaping, but he can't help it.

“I told you,” Shaun says happily.

He could never understand how she found him attractive beyond the getup, beyond the title and the name, how she could want him as much when he left Hancock at the doorstep and was just John, wiry and scarred and noseless, but now he _gets_ it.

She's _beautiful_. She's always been, but she might even be cuter without a nose.

Hancock's so fucking gone on her it's ridiculous, but he just might be falling for her all over again.

 

By the time they reach their improvised altar, he's having trouble biting back tears. If he's ever gonna cry in front of all of Goodneighbor now would be an okay time to do it, he supposes.

He's not going to watch her grow older, then fade away from his life. Or go out with a bang, knowing her. No radiation sickness, no cancer, no mutant and no goddamn raider is ever going to take her from him, not to mention all the ferals they won't even have to fight now. There won't come a day where he has to make Shaun sleep a last time, sparing him the reality of his mother's mortality, then go off to face it himself.

He won't talk about her like Daisy talks about her husband sometimes, wistful and longing, thinking about better and less lonely times, because Nora will be _right there_. This isn't the start of a countdown of the rest of their days together. It's the beginning.

Nick smiles, kisses Nora on the cheek, and pulls Hancock into a one-armed hug before allowing him to take her hand. It's a little warmer than usual, a little more textured, but the grip and the movement is still Nora. She's looking a little nervous as she holds her dress up a little to avoid stepping on it.

“Nora..” he says, unsure of what to say.

“Curie and Virgil helped me recreate the drug. Didn't expect to get to keep my hair,” she says with a nervous laugh. “Look, if you wanna wait or call off-”

“Oh fuck off,” Hancock says, startling a laugh out of both her and himself, and an indignant sound out of Preston. “You did this for me?” He says, tracing her cheekbones with his thumbs. It's still softer than his, maybe a product of the purity of the drug and not having been exposed to radiation until well into her twenties, yet it has a very different texture than it used to. He finds he likes it, enjoys the feel of it under his fingertips.

Nora nods, and she might not be able to blush anymore, but he can still tell from the way she looks down at her feet, smiling a little.

“For us both.” Her voice sounds like it does after she's smoked too much, a little gravelly and darker. It does things to him, things he best keep under wraps until they're alone later tonight.

“Preston?” He asks.

“Yes?”

“I have a bride to kiss and I'm not really known to be a patient man, please start.”

MacCready snickers to himself and Fahrenheit shushes him, but she's smiling too, which isn't a thing you see every day.

“Alright. We have gathered here today..”

 

Hancock can barely stop staring long enough to remember his vows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #LONGTERM


End file.
